A cure for a headache
by kurokurimu
Summary: NamiXZoro.. Nami has a splitting headache and is left on the ship with Zoro. Can she keep her feelings under control with her headache bugging her?


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

…

Seagulls cried and flew across the blue sky dotted with white clouds. The Straw Hat pirates had stopped at a small island to take a short break before continuing their adventure.

"Luffy!! Wait for me!!" Usopp shouted at Luffy who as usual had already run into town. Usopp started running after Luffy. "Come on, Chopper!!"

"Walk point!!" Chopper changed and ran after Usopp and Luffy.

"Nami-san!! Robin-chan!! I'm going to stock up on our food. Wait for me!!" Sanji cried enthusiastically as he set off, making a few jumps into the air every few minutes.

Robin smiled at Sanji's actions. "Navigator-san, I'm going into town. Do you want to come along?"

"I don't think I'm going along. I got this splitting headache. I think I'll rest here." Nami replied, as she gently tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'll be going off then. Swordsman-san, Navigator-san, I'll leave you to look after Going Merry." Robin gave a slight wave before strolling off, her long hair sashaying, following her every movement.

"Swordsman-san?" Nami paused for a moment.

"So Zoro's staying behind. Must be taking his afternoon nap. Arghh.. It's bad enough to have a bad headache and now I have to be on the ship with Zoro." Nami grumbled. Despite what's she saying, Nami felt her pulse beating loud and hard. It was as if her heart was going to jump out any moment. Nami felt this strange feeling overcoming her. She shook her head to wake herself up. Feeling a need to rest, Nami turned and went to her room.

…

"Nine hundred and ninety nine… One thousand.." Zoro stopped counting and slowly flipped around to lay on the ground. He had been doing pushups - part of his daily training. After a few moment of rest, Zoro sat up and headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

…

Nami had went to the kitchen to get some medicine when the pain had became unbearable. She poured herself a glass of water, pop two pills into her mouth, took a gulp of water and swallowed. "This better make me feel better."

"Where's the others?" Nami jumped slightly as she heard a voice. She spinned around and glared at the figure at the doorway.

"Can't you knock first?" Nami said, putting her hands to her hips.

Zoro snorted and said, "This is the kitchen. We don't usually knock when we want to come in."

Nami blushed. Zoro was right, they don't knock before they entered the kitchen. Her blush deepen as she saw Zoro's half naked body. Zoro was only wearing his dark green pants. He was not wearing any shirt, leaving his top half naked. Nami stared at Zoro's muscular build. His tanned body has scars on it. Droplets of sweat were now running down his body.

"He just finished with his workout.." Nami guessed. She blinked hard and turned her glance away from Zoro's body. She just couldn't help staring at it. Nami turned around and started pouring herself a cup of water. She really need to cool herself down.

"They went into town?" Zoro asked, reaching out for the jug of water than was in Nami's hands. Nami jumped again as she felt Zoro's fingers touched her hands. She was getting too jumpy. What was this strange discomfort she felt these days? She felt so worried about getting close to Zoro but then when she tried to keep away from him, she wanted to be close to him. She wanted to grab hold of him, explored his mouth with her tongue, bite on his nipples, run her hands across him…

Whoa.. She's getting way off. Zoro look at Nami with a weird look on his face. "Are you okay? You seem to be a bit weird today." The unknowing look on his face, the way he sounded so puzzled at her behaviour, the splitting headache that she was having.. Argh!! Nami was going crazy, she could take it no longer!!

Nami turned and gave Zoro a forceful push. Taken aback by Nami's sudden movement, Zoro fell to the ground. "Hey.." Zoro was about to ask Nami what was she doing when Nami's lips closed against his. She sucked at his lips, her tongue went in and out of his mouth, taking his tongue with hers then releasing it. Nami repeated the motion again and again. Nami had settled her self on top of Zoro.

Zoro was shocked. Shocked that Nami was doing this. Shocked that it had felt so good. He started responding to Nami's kisses, he returned her kisses. Nami start moving buttocks lower. She had been sitting on Zoro's stomach at first. As she moved, she lowered her mouth, planting kisses on Zoro. On his neck, his chest, his tummy.. Soon, she was sitting on Zoro's crotch.

Zoro was laying down on his back, his eyes closed as he bask himself in the pleasure that Nami was giving him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Nami when she stopped kissing him. Nami was sitting on his crotch. Nami gave Zoro a sly-looking grin as she pulled down Zoro's pants and use her hands to grab hold of Zoro's "sword". "Aahh!!" Zoro cried as his head went back on to the ground. Nami's slender fingers were running against his "sword", they danced along it. Nami was playing with his "sword".

"Damn you, Nami.. Aah.." Zoro cursed at Nami as he moaned in pleasure. Nami gave a slight giggle and stopped her fingers.

"Did I hear you say something, Zoro?" Zoro lifted his head up again. He was wondering why Nami had stopped. Nami's fingers closed around Zoro's "sword". She lower her head.

"Nami, no.. Aah, aah, ah!!" Nami's mouth had closed over Zoro's "sword". She sucked at it. Her mouth went forward and back, her tongue teasing it. Zoro had no idea why Nami was doing this but it felt great. He moaned and groaned. The feeling he was having now was so intense. It was as if he was on fire. He felt his "sword" turn hard.

Nami's mouth left where it was and went back to Zoro's mouth. Her fingers trailed along Zoro's chest. She touched Zoro's nipples and pressed them gently. Zoro moaned while kissing Nami. He grabbed Nami's hands and held them tightly at his chest. Nami pushed Zoro away gently. She took off the white tank top she had on.

Zoro sat up. What he was seeing now was a magnificent view of Nami's body. Her waist was so slim, it was like she would break. Her breasts were so full and so round, they bounce slightly with every movement she made.

"Take me, Zoro." Nami said, seductively, as she laid herself on the wooden floor. Zoro chuckled. It was time he showed her what he's got.

Zoro wasted no time. He let Nami experience the pleasure that she had given him.

…

Zoro turned and looked at Nami. He gave her a smile. The two of them were laying on the floor, tired after their "workout". He turn on his side and gently ran his fingers down Nami's face. "What got into you?" he asked.

Nami cupped Zoro's face with her hands. "I had this splitting headache. I also realised how much I wanted you." Nami grinned. "When I saw you just now, I just had to let you know how much I loved you." She kissed Zoro's forehead lightly.

"My headache is gone now also.. " Nami smiled as she sat up and dressed herself. "The others should be coming back soon. Let's do this some time again. It was fun, Zoro."

Zoro chuckled and gave Nami a kiss on her nose. "I love you too, Nami."

…

My first story.. I just like the pairing of Nami and Zoro..


End file.
